The present invention relates essentially to a bearing ring arrangement for axles or shafts provided with rotatable gears in a differential gear box.
Methods of providing a bearing surface for rotatable gears, e.g., a bevel gear in a differential gear box, have been known for many years. In one such method, bearing rings are arranged between the gears and an inner wall of the gear box. The bearing rings thus prevent the gears from contacting the inner wall of the gear box, thereby eliminating wear and tear on the gears. To maximize the operating life of the bearing rings, they have been heretofore manufactured from a wear-resistance material, such as a salt-bathed, face-hardened steel.
Conventionally, the bearing rings have been maintained loosely between the gears and the inner wall of the gear box in such a manner that they are capable of rotating with the gears. Rotation of the bearing rings is undesirable because it causes increased wear, and therefore decreases the operating life of the bearing rings.
A further disadvantage of the prior art bearing rings is that they are relatively difficult to assemble in the gear box. Assembly problems are especially prevalent when bevel gears are installed and supported in a spherical, shell-like differential gear box, whereby the loosely fitted bearing rings make assembly of the spindles and shafts carrying the bevel gears especially difficult.